Total Shock
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Another one-shot idea i've finished, this time it's Platinum Skye's. Ema is pregnant but doesn't realise. When she goes into labour in the night realisation will hit her and her boyfriend hard.


Thank you to all you great guys who helped me out by giving me one-shot ideas!

**This is Platinum Skye's idea**

Ema Skye hadn't been feeling good since her cruise with Apollo nine months ago. The holiday itself was super relaxing, giving her the much needed stress relief and break from work. All the time spending time with her best friend, soon to become boyfriend, Apollo.

When she returned home, she began to feel funny. It was four months after the holiday, her periods became irregular, although they were still happening so she didn't seem to notice. As time went on, she went through stages where she would crave food all the time. Once, she even managed to eat everything in Apollo's fridge and cupboards…then she'd go days with no appetite whatsoever. Apollo tried to make her go to the doctor, or the hospital but she was too stubborn to go. Lana had explained to Apollo that these things were perfectly natural for Ema - her periods became irregular because of a medical slip-up and her cravings were due to stress or at least, that was what a doctor had said to her two years before.

She gained weight, only a little bit, all cantered around her stomach and hips. She put it down to the food she ate…she did go to the doctors after this, he explained about her issues with stress and blamed that.

-x-x-

Ema was snuggled right up against Apollo, her read resting on his shoulder, his head on hers watching the TV. While she did live with her sister, they spent more time together at his place, so much so he was planning on asking her to move in.

"Ema…"  
"Yes baby?"  
"You spend an awful lot of time here…" Apollo still never moved, his hand was on her hip and the other her lap.

"Is that a problem for you?"  
"No of course not."

Ema had never felt the need to go to the toilet so quickly in that moment. In fact, in the next fifteen minutes, she had gone to the toilet at least ten times. Then the pain started.

"A-Apollo!" She cried out. "P-please ring a hospital!"  
"Why what's wrong?" Apollo panicked.

"Just do it!" She cried.

-x-x-

"I think she's gone into labour." The doctor looked between Apollo, sat on the chair and her on the bed.

"T-that's impossible! I'm not pregnant!" She cried out as the pain worsened again.

"I think you'll find you are." Someone was pressing an ultrasound to her stomach, sure enough, there was something inside there.  
"N-no!" she whined. "I haven't showed or anything!"

"Listen, we've got to get that baby out of you." The doctor assured calmly. "I assume you're her partner?"  
"Yes sir." Apollo replied, panicked.

-x-x-

Every second that went by, the pain worsened and she had to accept she was pregnant. She hadn't shown any signs, her periods still happened, her weight gain was stress related. It was the early hours in the morning when it finally began to happen. She was gripping poor Apollo's hand so tight she was restricting the blood flow, he sucked it up though, after all he was trying to help Ema cope with the pain she was in. It must have felt like an eternity to Ema, not only did she have to comprehend that she had been carrying a baby since the holiday, she had never experienced anything so painful in her life.

The baby was taken away as soon as it was born, although the couple had heard it crying, the most beautiful sound either had ever heard.

"The stitches will dissolve on their own." The midwife assured the young detective. She was still using the mask filled with a mixture of gas and air to steady her nerves and breathing.

Apollo touched his face, where his girlfriend, in indescribable pain had scratched him across his face.  
"I'm proud of you Ema. You know that?" He squeezed her hand gently.

"I-I know?" She was still struggling to keep her breathing regular.

"You've given birth to a beautiful baby girl." The midwife smiled. "I'm sorry, she's having some trouble, we'll…"

"She's gonna be ok!?" Ema's maternal instinct had already kicked in.

"We're positive she will." The midwife assured.

"H-how could I be…?" Ema's breathing was gradually steadying. "…without knowing…?"  
"I know." Apollo whispered. "I don't know either. Have you felt anything…?"  
"No…I…" She was beginning to fall asleep.  
"Sleep now baby." Apollo whispered. "Do you want me to get Lana to come?" She nodded sleepily. "Ok. I'll be back soon. I'm proud of you." He kissed her forehead.

-x-x-

"Look I can't explain why over the phone. Just get here, bring wine and chocolates for your sister too…actually scrap wine." Apollo tried to explain why he was ringing Lana at three in the morning. He then tried to explain to his family, Mr Wright and Trucy (he knew she was his half-sister now although he didn't know who their mother was).

He'd returned to his semi conscious girlfriend, her broken smile and obvious pain making his shock at her going into labour turn into fear for both his girlfriend and baby.  
"She's coming. The Wrights too." He whispered, taking her hands in his own. "Sleep. As soon as I hear something I'll wake you."  
"You promise?"  
"Of course." Apollo whispered. "I love you and I'm so proud of you."

-x-x-

"Mr Justice? Miss Skye?" The doctor came in. Only he realised, the girl on the bed was asleep, her fragile hands curled around her half asleep partner's. "Oh I'm sorry."  
"Is it about the baby?"  
"Yes. We have some news for you." He said it in a way that Apollo couldn't perceive if he was going to give good or bad news.

"Ema." He whispered.  
"Hm?"  
"Your baby is…premature. We believe you were only seven and a half months pregnant. She is sick but…"  
"But!?"  
"We're positive she will be ok."

"Can I see her?" Ema asked.

"Not yet sweetheart. I'm sorry."

-x-x-

He was sleepy, yet as he watched his sleeping partner…his baby's mother…he didn't want to sleep. He gently prized his hands away from hers and quietly left the room. Out in the corridors was his worst nightmare, the paparazzi. A woman giving birth without knowing she was even pregnant, the news must have spread quickly about Ema. Sharks. All of them.

He snuck to the coffee machine and managed to get a coffee and get back to the room without being spotted. He was easily recognisable; some of the paparazzo knew him personally, after being in the paper several times. He gently took his girlfriend's hand with his free hand and sipped the black coffee.

He dropped the coffee cup onto the counter beside him, she was fast off now. She was clinging to his hand, hugging her head against it. He contemplated the idea of fatherhood, of a baby.

Ever since he was young, he wanted to have a child. He wanted his own kid, to watch them grow up to give that child what he had missed. In all honesty, since he had first met Ema he had fallen for her. When he had invited her onto the cruise, he had seen a new side to the girl, the real her. She was so beautiful, unafraid. On the ship itself, she was more than happy to walk around in a bikini, not caring who was looking at her. The complete opposite to work, where she would hide her figure under the thick clothes she wore. She was more than happy to be playful with Apollo – both him and her acted like teenagers. Although several people did comment they were acting a little _too _playful at times, like when Ema almost drowned Apollo for pushing her into the pool.

The second week of the four week cruise, they were hanging out on several Caribbean islands and on the Grand Cayman Island as the sun set, she had admitted, after one too many cocktails she'd loved him. After she sobered up, she explained to him that it was the way she really felt.

Since they returned, they had begun to date.

-x-x-

The door swung open, Lana stood in the doorway.

"Why the hell am I in the maternity ward!?" She screeched.  
"Lana! Hush up!" Apollo glanced towards Ema, who was woken by the noise.

"Oops sorry Em." Lana blushed. "Why am I here?" Ema sat up as best as she could taking her partner's hand back into her own.

"Ema are you ok?" A tired Trucy swung the door open, still dressed in her pyjamas. Followed by Mr Wright in a tracksuit.  
"Yeah…I'm fine…" Ema said quietly. "Anymore news?"  
"None." Apollo shook his head. "Except we have…problems."  
"Problems?"  
"I'll explain later."

-x-x-

"A baby!?" Everyone screeched in unison.

"I didn't know I was pregnant. I showed no signs!" She squeaked.  
"Where's the baby then?"  
"She's sick." Ema looked up, tears flooding her eyes. "They took her away as soon as I gave birth."  
"You've had a girl!?" Lana squealed in delight.

"Yeah."

"My god…I hope she's going to be-" Lana's speech was cut off by a doctor.

"Miss Skye. It appears the media have found out about your birth."  
"That was what I was going to warn you about." Apollo commented sleepily.

"However, I will not be focusing on them; I need to talk to you about before your pregnancy." The doctor sat on the very edge of the bed. "We've done our research on you by the way." He noticed Phoenix and Trucy. "Hm…sir. You may want to leave, in fact the young lass might want to as well."

"It's up to you Phoenix. You can stay or leave."

"I think I'll stay. It can't be nothing I haven't heard before…"

"Miss Skye. We know due to medical malpractice when you were a teen your menstrual cycle was a bit screwed up. We also believe you were still having regular bleeding throughout your pregnancy." Ema nodded. "You gained little weight I believe. Your regular doctor sees you weekly for an anti stress relief program?"  
"Y-yeah." Ema nodded weakly.

"We contacted him, he says you showed no sign of pregnancy, no bump, no missed periods, nothing."

"So what…is it medically possible for me to be pregnant without knowing!?"  
"It is not a medical possibility although most of the women lie, it appears you are the genuine real deal."

"So the media…?"  
"They think a story like you could make them a fortune."

-x-x-

Ema had fallen back into a deep sleep again once everyone had gone. Lana had left to 'kick Klavier's butt stupid' until he gave Ema maternity leave. Mr Wright had gone to contact some of Apollo and Ema's friends. Trucy had to go to school, where she screeched excitedly about it all day.

Apollo had slept much less then Ema, for a few hours.

"Mr Justice. We have some news on your daughter. She is very underweight, she is three pounds six. A normal baby is roughly five or above." The doctor spoke in a dreary tone through the door. "However…" A nurse came in, a small pink blanket in her hands. "She's begun to breathe regularly."

"Really!?" The nurse handed the tiny being inside the pink blanket to him. "My god. She's so pretty… Ema! Ema! C'mon baby! Wake up!"  
"Hm…" Her eyes met the pink blanket in his hands. "The baby!?" She scrambled up, taking her newborn child into her own arms.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" The doctor asked curiously.  
"No."  
"I should tell you by the way Miss Skye. You are fortunate in one aspect."  
"How is that?" Apollo seemed unsure.

"You had no idea you were pregnant. Which means you have been exercising regularly, if a woman does not exercise normally, her child becomes 'lazy' – meaning it is harder to birth the baby."

Apollo had fallen asleep after a couple of hours more.  
"Poor thing. It's been a tough day Apollo." She looked back to her sleeping child, watching as its chest rose and fell slightly on regular occasions. She was trying to think of a name, when none came her mind wondered back to the night she had declared her love to Apollo.

-x-x-

_It was nine in the morning when the cruise ship finally docked on the island of Grand Cayman. Apollo and Ema were both early risers, both were up, dressed and had eaten. Ema wore her bikini, with a thin material shawl covering her, Apollo wore some shorts and a thin shirt._

_Ema just kept her attention on Apollo as guys stared at her in the street. He'd removed his shirt as it got hotter. Lunch revolved around a light meal with a few Caribbean cocktails. Dinner had followed a similar suit before they were forced to return to the ship._

_Most of the people on the ship retired to sleeping quarters at eleven in the evening, when the entertainment ended. Apollo and Ema didn't however. Growing up in an orphanage where the children had regular access to alcohol had meant that Apollo had a high alcohol tolerance, for Ema, whose father was killed from alcohol poisoning and mother committed suicide, alcoholic beverages were not something she regularly indulged in. That night though, she was trying her best to keep up with Apollo, even when drinking coconut milk mixed with rum – fresh from the plant. After they had finished the milk inside the coconut between them it was obvious Ema was starting to get tipsy._

"_I think it's about time we head back." Apollo offered to help her out of her seat and get her back to the cabin they were sharing._

_There were two single beds in there, it was clear which one belonged to who – Ema's on the left was surrounded by make-up and beauty products, the bed itself was neat. Apollo's on the right was bare, except for the half made bed. She'd gotten into bed before him. He watched her for a while, she looked peaceful._

_He woke in the night as he felt someone jabbing him in the shoulder.  
"Apollo. Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?"  
"Ema? What's up?"  
"I'm just lonely." Apollo shuffled over, dragging his pillow with him. She shuffled in beside him, adding her own pillow where his was. "It's been a long time since I've been in bed with another person…"_

"_Same here. Not for a year or so." Apollo admitted._

"_Is that how long it's been since you were last in love?"  
"Yeah. That girl hurt me a lot."  
"Well, I don't like most blokes. If I did this to most guys they'd be trying to pull my clothes off." Apollo could tell she was only wearing a thin strap shirt and nothing on her legs. "Can I trust you?"  
"Of course."  
"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked innocently, she spoke normally now, as if the alcohol had worn off._

"_I guess so. What's on your mind?"_

"_I'm in love with someone…I don't think he feels the same way about me though."  
"Then just ask him." Apollo commented. "You won't know until you ask."  
"Ok. What do you feel about me? Do you love me? The way I love you?"_

-x-x-

It dawned on her the following morning.

"Apollo! I've got it!" Apollo looked to her. "A name!"  
"Let's hear it." They had been listing possible names all morning but none of them suited their miracle baby and with the paparazzi wondering in often it was hard to focus.

"Well, our only family are our sisters. My big sister Lana and your little sister Trucy. So how about calling the baby after those two? Lucy."  
"Lucy huh?" He looked into the baby's eyes. "Perfect."

-x-x-

Lucy, the miracle baby as the press deemed her, was the thing that gave Apollo and Ema the opportunity to give someone what they never had. Parents.


End file.
